An Eclare Story Part 2
by KateyKitKat
Summary: The second part to my story about Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. This is what could be.
1. Chapter 1

Eli and I had been through _a lot _in the past couple of months…

We had our first monthiversary, which I'm pretty sure Eli came up with just to embarrass me. He had a thing for making me blush, which I've become used to.

Introducing Eli to my parents…The awkward dinner the four of us shared. I knew that my parents wouldn't really like me dating Eli. My parents are the kind of people who **do **judge a book by its cover. _Ohh, the thoughts my parents probably had when Eli showed up in his signature black and grey attire. _But I told my mom and dad that Eli made me very, _very _happy and that they had to keep an open mind. And so they did. They don't approve of Eli, but they accept that we're together.

Eli's step-mom pressed charges against Eli's dad, Eli's step-mom, Amber, winning custody over Eli. I went to court with him, supporting him as once again he had to live through _that night._ It was just as hard for me to relive. Those couple days I hadn't heard from him. Not knowing where he was, what had happened to him…._But that was the past._

I could tell that Eli would always love his dad, but that he was relieved to be free from him. Him and his step-mom moved to an apartment not too far from my house. It was closer than where his old house had been. Our occasional late night…..._Get-togethers _were a whole easier now. He usually snuck over to my house, but recently I've been heading over to his place. The less time I spent at my house, the better. My parents were slowly growing farther and farther apart. It was more like being in prison…

And of these last couple months, the biggest thing we'd gone through was the A Night in Vegas dance. Just thinking back to that night, I got chills, my eyes unfocussed. I do admit, I was naïve and stupid for agreeing to go to the dance with Fitz. But at the time, I really believed I was helping. I just couldn't continue to live with all the back and forth fighting between Eli and Fitz.

I remember standing in the dark hallway with Eli, Fitz slowly approaching us. The blade of a knife shining from his hand. The way Eli moved backward whenever Fitz pushed him, Fitz eventually cornering him. _Somebody's got to shut you up. _Fitz sticking the knife forward, the look on Eli's face, him sliding down to the floor. I remember feeling like I was drowning. Like the initial shock of being submerged under the water, not knowing exactly what happened. Then realizing that you're under and there's no way of coming back up. I thought I had lost _him, _Eli Goldsworthy. Those few moments of thinking he was gone, I felt like a part of me had been taken away and I'd never get it back.

I then remember my knees collapsing, finding my way over to Eli who was looking ominously off to the distance. My eyes traveling up to Fitz, the knife sticking out from the plaster wall. At that very moment, I promised myself to make each day of my life memorable, because I'd never know which would be my last…

And with that vow, I didn't regret any second of those past months. Even if there were some rough patches…It made me who I was. It made me and Eli who _we _are.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, reminding me where I was…

"So…Did you?" My mom asked, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Did I what?" I said, puzzled.

"Did you have a good time at your grandma's?" She asked, letting out a sigh.

_My grandma's. _Two weeks up north at her little cottage, with little to no internet or phone connection. Two weeks without seeing Eli. _Sure mom, I had a good time…_

"Umm, yeah it was…Relaxing." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Ahh, I'm glad. Is the kitchen still painted that awful green color?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah." I said with an unexpressive laugh. I just wanted to get home. I wanted to go to school tomorrow and get back on track. I wanted to see Eli so desperately.

It would take another hour or so before we got back home. _If only the freaking speed limit wasn't 25 MPH._


	2. Chapter 2

After the longest car ride of my life, I was finally home. The car was barely in the garage before I hopped out, grabbed my bag and headed inside. _I was exhausted, slightly car sick, and I wanted to hear his voice. _I would go over to his place, if it _wasn't_ already 8 o'clock on a school night…

Once I was in the privacy of my room, I flipped open my phone, the first time I've seen four bars of signal in two weeks. I dialed Eli's number and plopped on my bed, awaiting his answer.

After 3 rings, I heard his deep yet sweet voice.

"Hey my little lumberjack, how was the great north?" He asked, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

I felt my cheeks redden, a giggle leaving my lips, "Ohh, you know. It was…Woodsy and stuff."

Eli laughed along with me. His laugh had such a melody to it, that whenever I heard it, I almost felt like he was singing me a lullaby. _A sarcastic, deep, and smug lullaby._ I don't think I realized just how much I had missed him. Then suddenly, his reply put a halt to my otherwise deep thoughts…

"Sounds like SO much fun!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "Well at least you probably kept yourself occupied."

"Yeah, cause helping my grandma reorganize her linen closet was entertaining." I said, hearing Eli try to hold back his laughter, "Well what did you do the last couple of weeks?" I asked.

I very much trusted Eli, and knew he'd never hurt me. He promised he'd never hurt me, but…I hated not having _any _contact with him. Two weeks is a long time to be away from somebody you…_Love._

"Most days I just hung out with Adam. I found this awesome acoustic guitar at a garage sale, so we jammed out a lot." Eli replied.

"You play guitar?" I asked, not knowing this about him.

"Poorly." He said with a deep chuckle, "Yeah, I learned to play a few years ago but didn't really keep up with it. Adam's trying to re-teach me but since he plays bass, well it's a tad….Frustrating."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I imagined Adam struggling to help Eli, Eli's patience decreasing.

"Hmm, maybe you could play _me _something sometime."

"_Maybe…_When and if I get any better!" Eli cried out.

I lightly giggled, "I'd like that."

Eli laughed with me. I could just picture the crooked smirk on his face…

After a break of silence, I let out a breath, "Eli, I could talk to you all night but…I have a lot of to do, I gotta unpack and get ready for school tomorrow…." I hated having to say goodbye. Just talking to Eli made me feel more _alive._

"Clare it's cool. See you tomorrow?"

"Meet me at my locker?" I asked, even though I already knew he'd already be waiting there for me.

"I'll be the one in black." He answered, my own laugh mixing in with his.

"Bye." I whispered. He replied with a goodbye, the line then going dead.

After that, I began unpacking my bag, refolding my clothes and putting them into my closet. My mom brought up some dinner, leftover pizza. That's all we usually ever had in the fridge these days. My mom didn't really feel the need to cook, considering we rarely ever had family dinners anymore. I still didn't fully understand the sudden change of my dad's work hours. _Like why all of a sudden he has to be at work 24/7?_

Anyways, once I was done unpacking, I took a nice, warm shower. The water felt so nice on my soft skin; The bubbles from my body wash feeling like silk. I could've stood under the warm water all night. But after I forced myself out of the shower, I realized how tired I was. I could've collapsed right there on the floor with only a towel around me. Somehow, I found the power to change into my pajamas and slip into bed. Within the first few minutes of me lying down, I was asleep.

When I slept, through my closed eyes, I usually saw a cloudy circle of darkness, surrounded by grey and white blurs. But tonight, I noticed how little speckles of purple lined the center darkness. It was mesmerizing. Just as I was about to fall deeper into the cloudiness, I felt something tickle my collarbone. The tickle slowly travelled up my neck and stopped at my jaw. It was such a nice and delicate feeling, and by impulse I turned my head towards it.

Suddenly, I hit my head against something hard, the banging echoing in my ear drums. The blackness and spurts of purple immediately disappearing. My eyes shot open, what I saw were wide, emerald eyes.

"Oww. You have a hard head." He smirked, rubbing the side of his head.

All I could do was smile, my heart about to burst out of my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, nice to see you too," I said, regarding his comment about the hardness of my skull, "What're you even doing here? It's…" I leaned over a little to look at my bedside clock, "It's 12:41 on a _school _night!" Usually when we snuck over to each other's houses, it was on a Friday or Saturday night…

Eli squinted his eyes, "I _could _go if you want me too…"

"No!" I cried out, probably a little too quickly. Of course I didn't want him to go. I haven't seen him in two weeks. "But let me warn you, if I don't get enough sleep before school, I get _very_ cranky…"

Eli smiled, dimples forming around his lips, "It'll be worth the risk."

I rolled my eyes playfully, scooting over in my bed, Eli lying down where I just had been. With his head resting on my headboard, I laid my head on his chest. His arm extended down my back, his fingers reached under my shirt, tracing designs on my bare skin. His barely-there touch made my breath stagger, Eli silently laughing at my reaction. I lightly and playfully pounded my fist into his chest, his laugh dying down. _He can laugh all he wants, he just doesn't realize how much him and his touch effect me..._

For awhile, me and Eli laid there in the quiet, just grateful to be with each other. I held tightly onto Eli's shirt, the continuous collapsing of his chest under my cheek. I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away, the steady beating of his heart quickening the process. I closed my eyes, about to slip into a deep sleep when I heard his whisper of a voice…

"Clare, I love you."

I opened my eyes, letting go of my grip on his tshirt. I slowly and gently moved my chest closer to his, slightly more atop of him. I slid my arm up his body, my hand lightly holding onto the side of his neck.

I looked at Eli's eyes, his locked on mine, "I love you too."

His eyes glinted as a wide grin appeared on his face.

I used my hold on Eli to pull myself closer to him. I leaned my face in towards his, our noses brushing by each other.

When our lips touched, it was like when two magnets meet. The pull was so strong, trying to pull away proved useless.

Electricity ran through my veins and into my chest.

Eli moved his head back, our lips now at a separation. He took a few quick breaths then pulled my lips back to his.

Now his arm was curled around me, clutching my waist gently but tightly.

After a little while longer, we both slowly moved our heads back a little. Our lips not touching, but our foreheads instead. I looked intently at his closed eyes, his eyelashes grazing his smooth skin.

"Eli?" I whispered.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"Will…Will things be different this semester?" I asked softly.

Eli opened his eyes, going cross-eyed to look at me, "What do you mean?"

"Now that Fitz is expelled…Will things be different? You won't go…_Looking _for trouble will you?"

"No." He replied in a deep voice.

_I hated his lack of elaboration._

"'No' you won't go looking for trouble or 'no' things won't be different?"

"'No' I won't go searching for trouble." He said dryly.

"Eli. I know what it feels like thinking I lost you…Don't make me go through that again."I said, my voice cracking.

We hadn't really talked about _that _night before because well…We haven't seen each other since that night. It felt so long ago yet the memory was so fresh in my head…

Eli pulled his head away from mine but tightened his grip on my waist, "Clare, I know I put you through hell. I know that you deserve so much better than me, but I'm too selfish to let you go….I'm sorry I had to wrap you up in _my _problems."

_That did it. Everything he just said was complete bull. How did he not think he was enough for me?_

Eli let go of his hold on me, almost like he was _attempting_ to distance himself…

I then swung one leg over Eli, my bent legs on either side of his body. I supported myself with extended arms, bringing my face inches away from Eli's.

"Eli. _Your _problems are _my _problems too." I whispered, referring to his previous statement. My blood was boiling, "And don't you dare think you're not good enough for me."

Eli's eyes widened, wrapping his arms around me again, "Sorry." He whispered.

"Stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." I said hastily.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing at all." I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

Eli sat up, bringing me with him. My arms now locked around his neck, our lips never parting.

Eli's tongue ran across my bottom lip, sending a chill through my body. I slightly opened my mouth wider, tasting Eli. _Vanilla and spearmint. _It was so refreshing. I knew this taste all too well.

My lips curled into a wide, toothy grin, separating them from Eli's.

He took his thumb and moved my choppy bangs from my eyes, "Yes. This semester will be different."


	4. Chapter 4

My mom had overslept _again. _Yeah, I was gonna be late for school. Being late means less Eli time in the morning. _Granted, I did see him last night…._

"Bye mom!" I said, practically sprinting out of the car, finally at Degrassi.

"Bye! Sorry that you're late." I heard my mom say through the open window, I already up the stairs to the front door.

I was only 10 minutes late, class would be starting in a few minutes. But on my way to my locker, what seemed like the whole school was piled up in the halls. _What was going on?_

It was a struggle getting to my locker, but Eli was standing there for me, a smile appearing on my face.

"There she is, Clare McTardy pants!" He said jokingly.

I opened my mouth to talk but was pushed into Eli instead, him grabbing a hold of my hips. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Eli just smirked.

"What's happening? Why's everyone in the halls?" I asked, his arms still tangled around me.

"Simpson called for an immediate school assembly."

My brows furrowed. _What could this be about? Maybe the lockdown?_

"Hey! I've been looking for you two!" Adam exclaimed as he shoved his way over to me and Eli, "C'mon! Let's go before all the seats in the bleachers are taken."

Adam then pulled my arm, Eli following close behind, holding onto my hand. Adam guided us through all the people, making our way to the gym.

"Look! Drew saved us a spot!" Adam yelled over the people, pointing to a spot in the bleachers. Drew was standing up, waving us over. I didn't know much about Drew, except that he was Adam's step-brother and that he and Alli had a rocky relationship. _Alli! I haven't seen her since the dance! Where is she? _I looked frantically around the gym as Adam pulled me and Eli up the bleachers.

Once we reached Drew, Adam let go of my arm, sitting down. With Adam sitting down, there was only space for one other person. Eli let go of my hand, sitting down next to Adam, patting his lap. I looked around at all the people closely squished together. _I wasn't one for PDA…Why start now in front of the whole_-

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Eli's hands slide up to my waist, pulling me down onto his lap. I couldn't help but let out a squeal as he pulled me down. Eli burst into laughter at my reaction, Adam rolled his eyes playfully. I couldn't help but grin, my heart beating rapidly.

But then I noticed Drew….And the fact that Alli was nowhere nearby. The blank and miserable look on his face almost broke my heart.

"Drew?" I began as I curled one arm around Eli's neck, "Drew, where's Alli?"

He barely turned his head and spoke, "I dunno."

My eyes then travelled to Adam who was shaking his head and giving me the death stare. He mouthed to me, "Tell you later."

Alli and Drew are probably on some kind of 'break'. I just hope Alli was okay…

Then all of a sudden, the gym went silent, which I wouldn't think possible with the number of people here. I turned to see what everyone was looking at…

It was Mr. Simpson with two cops on either side of him, escorting him to the podium underneath the basketball hoop. Eli and I glanced at each other, and then back to Mr. Simpson.

"Good morning, Degrassi students," He said into the microphone, "I know all of you are probably really confused as to why we're having this assembly. Things'll be cleared up in just a moment….But I'd like to introduce you all to Chief Johnsten," He said, motioning towards the cop on his right, "Chief Johnsten and his police unit will be monitoring Degrassi's halls from here on out."

Soft mumbles erupted from everybody. I felt Eli's body slightly tense up at the word 'police'.

"Every morning when you come through the school's doors, your bag will be checked. Anything these officers consider a weapon will be confiscated and you'll be having a little chat with me…" Mr. Simpson said with force.

I looked back at Eli and whispered, "Can they do that? Can they just look through our stuff?"

Eli shrugged, tightening his hold on me.

"Ohh, and that's not all…" Mr. Simpson paused, turning towards the gym doors. All I could think was _how could there be more? _Then Sav and Holly J walked out, wearing an array of khaki, navy blue and red. "These are your new school uniforms."

People's heads snapped up, the gym now _**completely**_silent. _Mr. Simpson wasn't messing around._

Mr. Simpson began speaking again, "Along with your new uniforms, student IDs will be made for each and every one of you. If they're not visible at _all _times, you'll be here after school, for detention."

My jaw dropped. I looked at Eli, his mouth was hanging open as well. I then looked at Adam who was pulling the sides of his hoodie together, zipping it all the way.

_Yes, just a year ago, I wore my old school uniform everyday but that was my choice. Now, a uniform just seemed like a punishment._

"As most of you know, there was an incident at the A Night in Vegas dance," Mr. Simpson paused. Several people turned, now staring at Eli. I looked to see Eli's reaction but his eyes were locked on Mr. Simpson. "And all these new rules are to ensure that nothing like that will ever happen again. Now in just a few minutes when you go to your first hour classes, your teachers will be giving you a few things. You'll be given a parent letter about all these changes, a list of the new rules, and your photo IDs. Your teachers will also talk about uniform pickup. That is all." Mr. Simpson said, walking out of the gym with the two police officers.

For a minute, nobody talked, nobody moved. We all sat in a state of shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know he's your step-brother any everything, but what the hell is wrong with him?" I asked Adam, him on my left and Eli on my right. Eli's arm wrapped around my shoulders, mine clutching his waist.

"Ya know…I ask that question _every day_." Adam replied with a chuckle.

I just couldn't get over that fact that Drew would go do **that **with Bianca. She seemed like trash…. I'm almost positive she's the one KC got drunk with…Along with Fitz. _Yeah, she was trash alright. _How could Drew ever pick Bianca over Alli? Even though she's pretty full of herself, Alli is my best friend. I just wish I knew where she was…

When we all reached my locker, I let go of Eli, turning the combination. I grabbed a folder from the top shelf, opening it, the lanyard to my ID peeking out. Eli must've spotted it and sneakily plucked the ID from my folder.

"How awful do I look?" I asked, not exactly looking for a direct answer.

Eli pulled the laminated piece of plastic closer to his face, "Are those the glasses I ran over?"

_I hated the fact that I had my glasses on for my school picture._

"Yepp. Hey, I never thanked you for running them over." I said, my voice laced with hate for those wretched glasses.

A crooked smile crept upon Eli's face, him putting the lanyard around my neck, "You're beautiful. Then _and _now."

There was no way to stop the heat rushing to my face.

Then, Adam put a hand on both me and Eli's shoulders and said, "Yo. Get a room."

My cheeks were getting hotter. _How was that possible?_

Adam laughed, looking at Eli's fake, threatening stare, "Hey, well I've gotta get going. Have to help my mom at the uniform pickup," Adam began walking backward, "See ya there I guess."

Eli nodded his head at Adam, who was now walking forward down the hall.

"Where were we?" Eli whispered, leaning his head in closer to mine.

I playfully pulled my folder up in-between me and Eli's face. When he realized he'd hit something other than my lips, he pulled his head back, taking the folder. I couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression.

"It's one of the new school rules," I sighed, "'No public displays of affection.'" I quoted in an annoying, squeaky voice.

Eli rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around me, pinning my own arms to my side. He brought his face just inches away from mine and whispered, "Then we'll just have to wall till later, won't we?"

_Oh c'mon. My cheeks were just about back to normal. Then he had to go and be all romantic and stuff…_

"Wow. Twice in the past 5 minutes." Eli said, touching my cheek with his thumb, "I'm getting good at this."

I lightly giggled, his touch ticklish. I then opened my mouth to talk, "So uhh…Do you think you could give me a ride home? I wanna go now to pick up those awful uniforms…"

"Sure thing Blue Eyes. We'll be able to have some of that magnificent alone time we just talked about!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.

I grinned, now walking down the hall to the gym with Eli by my side. Simpson wanted the new dress code to be enforced as soon as possible, so we were to pick up our uniforms anytime after school. Apparently each student got two pairs of bottoms, two polo's and two sweaters for free, considering this still isa public school. Anything else was extra.

_Ohh, how will Alli survive? _I couldn't picture my fashionista-y friend in the same outfits over and over again. _I still needed to find her..._If I didn't see her at the uniform pickup, I'd just call her tonight…

"You know…I used to go to a private school before Degrassi," I started, looking up into Eli's eyes, "And when I got here, I wore my old uniform everyday."

Eli's eyes glinted, "Short, little plaid skirt?"

I nodded my head, Eli's lips curling into a devious smirk.

"_Unfortunately_," I paused, adding emphasis, "I don't have it anymore. Alli burned it."

Eli's head leaned in closer and whispered, "Darn."

His warm breath felt so nice on my skin. I bit my lip, trying not to smile like a complete fool….I failed horribly.

As we approached the gym doors, we distanced ourselves, policemen guarding the doorway. Eli and I glanced at each other while walking into the gym which was set up with dozens of different tables.

I saw Adam at a table for boys' hoodies with his mom. He nodded his head to us, Eli doing the same, I waving back. I saw Holly J at a table next to one Sav was in charge of, then my eyes traveled over to…._ALLI!_

I was about to run over to her when I rememberrf Eli standing next to me, "Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with Alli. Find me once you've gotten your stuff!"

Eli smiled and nodded, walking over to Adam.

I on the other hand, I bolted over to Alli. Once she saw me approaching, she walked around from behind a table, her arms open. I grabbed her, us rocking slightly to and fro. _I missed her so much._

After a few moments, we backed up, but stood fairly close. Soon enough, the huge smile on her face disappeared, Alli looking at something in the distance. I turned around. Drew.

"Alli, I'm so sorry about you and Drew."

Her eyes shot back to me, "How'd you….?" She started, her voice trailing off.

"Adam told me," I started, taking a breath, "But Alli. If he'd do something like that, aren't you glad you found out now? Now you know he's not right for you."

Alli slightly smiled, "I guess you're right. You always know what to say Clare Bear….Speaking of, got anything to cheer me up about these awful uniforms?" She asked, getting back behind a table full of royal blue polo's.

"Nope. Nothing could make this better. But…Why are you even running a table?" I questioned.

"Being the president's little sister does have some negatives."

I couldn't help but laugh. Alli seemed so depressed yet so carefree.

"Okay, well I guess I'll take one!" I said, motioning towards the polo's.

Alli pulled one from the bottom of one of the stacks, handing it to me. She then gave me a little slip of paper, scribbling something on it.

"I just have to mark off that this is one of the two shirts the school's supplying you with…Blah, blah, blahhh." Alli exclaimed, making a funny face.

I smiled, tucking the polo under my arm, "What other color should I go get? Red or light blue?"

"Red's for the guys. Already tried getting one." Alli said, rolling her eyes.

"Light blue it is! Here, I'll go grab one from Holly J and come back."

Alli nodded her head, sitting down for the time being.

I went over to Holly J's table, she chatting with Sav. Finally, when two other people got in line behind me, I slightly coughed, Holly J noticing us.

"Ohh, uhh sorry," She said, pulling out a polo for me and handing it to me, "Here you go. Do you have your slip for me to check off?"

I handed her the little piece of paper, Holly J initialed it and handed back to me.

"Thanks." I said dryly. Never really liked Holly J…

I then walked back to Alli's table, who was giving a polo to some niner. When the girl was gone, I slid behind the table, setting my stuff down by Alli's.

Alli just looked at the ground; I couldn't help notice how bloodshot her eyes looked. I sat down in a chair next to her, wrapping my arm around her.

"Things'll get better." I whispered.

"I hope." She whispered back. She took a huge breath, "But enough about my _awful_ love life. How's yours? Where _is _Eli?" She asked frantically. She's always been interested in my romantic relationships…

I giggled, looking around the gym. When my eyes landed on Eli, part of my heart crumbled.

"Who's that?" I said, pointing over to where Eli was. He was at the table next to the one Adam was running, talking to some tall, lanky girl.

Alli's eyes met up to where I was pointing, "Ohhh, that's Lucy. Sav told me about her. She's a transfer from Bardell, her parents heard about the new, safer and _stricter _policies…I think she's grade 11, I'm not sure though."

Alli's words didn't register with me. I just looked at the way-too-smiley, bubbly brunette. She was working at table for girls' or guys' khaki pants, I couldn't tell which from here.

"Alli, what should I do? I don't like the way she's looking at him."

"Go over there! **You're** his girlfriend." Alli said strongly. She then unwrapped my arm from her shoulder, nudging me to get up. Once I was standing, I wanted to sit back down, but I _couldn't. _I had to go over to Eli, it was as if some imaginary force pulled me towards him.

I looked back at Alli, who nodded and gave me a confident smile.

I was just inches away from Eli when I extended my arm, wrapping it around him. Eli stopped whatever conversation he was indulged in, looking down into my eyes. I had his arm pinned down to his side but he shimmied his way out, putting him arm around my shoulder. For some reason, this caused heat to radiate through my body. He's had his arms around me before, but I think because that Lucy girl was watching, made it all the better.

I broke my eye contact with Eli to look over to her, "Hi!" I said with pretend enthusiasm.

Her smile left, but she wasn't frowning. She looked from me to Eli, "So, this must be Clare!"

Her voice annoyed me. It kinda reminded me of Jenna's but higher and more optimistic. Something else that bugged me is that she knew my name….

Eli looked at Lucy, "Yepp!" He said, answering her, then looking down at me, "I always brag about you." He said softly, smirking.

Lucy turned to me and smiled again, "Well Clare, you're a _very _lucky girl."

I tried to smile, but couldn't. It probably looked like I was biting down on a rock.

I've only just met her, and I already wanted to throw something at her.

She gave me an intimidating look. I think she was feeding on my insecurity or something….

"Ohh, and by the way, my name's Lucy!" She said sweetly. I forced a smile.

"Well Lucy, I've got some polo's and sweaters to pick up, so see you later?" Eli said, letting go of me and picking his bag up off the ground. All the while, Lucy just looked at Eli, nodding her head and smiling.

Just as me and Eli were about to walk off, Lucy said his name, Eli turning around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Here…This is to show that you've gotten the two pairs of khaki's the school's giving you." She extended her arm out with the paper, but then brought it back down to the table, scribbling something else on it. Fortunately for my sanity, when Eli reached for the piece of paper, their hands never touched. Once he had the slip, we continued on our previous pathway.

As we were walking towards the table with guys' cardigans, Eli looked at the slip of paper, then at me, all in the same second. He looked back at the paper, and then dropped his hand to his side.

_What was on that piece of paper._

"Lemme see it." I whispered forcefully.

Eli looked at me, with a somewhat puzzled look, but he knew what I was talking about. I held out my hand, waiting. He looked down at the ground, then handed it to me.

Once it was in my hand, I brought it close to my face, trying to read Lucy's scribbly writing. At the bottom of the slip, random digits made up a cell phone number. _Lucy's _cell phone number.

I looked over my shoulder and glared at her. If I wasn't such a Christian, I'd flip her off.

Eli finally looked up from the ground, the both of us stopping at the end of the line for sweaters.

"You won't be needing this…." I said, ripping the bottom of the paper off. Lucy's number now crumbled into a ball between my fingers.

"Clare. I didn't think of you to be the jealous type." Eli said, with just a hint of sarcasm. He took what was left of the piece of paper and shoved it in his blazer pocket.

"I'm not. Well not usually. I just _really _didn't like the way she was staring at you. I know that look…" I said softly, my voice trailing off.

Eli grabbed my hands and locked his fingers in between mine and took a step closer, us still in line, "She's not going to change anything, she's not going to change anything between _us._"

I only halfway believed him. I knew Eli would never do anything to hurt, but if Lucy had the chance….She would.


	6. Chapter 6

Lying in bed, all I could think was…

_Thank God this day is finally over._

It all started with Simpson and those stupid uniforms. Getting stricter with teens was just going to cause more problems.

Secondly, now I've got to watch over this Lucy girl. I'll take all my frustration and use it towards scratching her eyes out if I have too. _Wait_. Noooo, that'd be awful. I just need to make sure she and Eli have minimal contact.

And lastly, my parents. Tonight, they just snapped. Apparently while I was at my grandma's for break, my dad starting sleeping at the office on late nights. My mom thinks he's having an affair. Let's just say, some glassware was broken.

I tried tuning them out, but soon enough, their yelling died down, the front door slamming. I wanted to hit something. I just wish things would be back to normal. No uniforms. Parents that didn't fight every second of everyday. And no _Lucy._

If I could fall asleep and forget about all this, that'd be great too. But at the rate that my thoughts are racing at, I don't think sleep will be possible.

I tried so hard to let the quietness and darkness take me, but it wouldn't. After the day I've had, I was exhausted. Almost too tired to actually get to sleep..…

I held my breath, thinking the cut off from oxygen would miraculously take me under. All that did was make me slightly lightheaded. I felt dizzy, the darkness swirling around me…..

_Errr. Errr. Errr. ERRRRRRRR._

My eyes snapped open, the alarm on my iPod dock beeping annoyingly.

_Didn't I __**just**__ fall asleep? How is it already time for school?_

I slammed down on the snooze button. I laid in bed for five minutes until the beeping began again…

Luckily though, I now wouldn't need to take the time to figure out what to wear each morning, I was _told_ what to wear. I finally stepped out of bed and walked into the hallway to go to the bathroom. But I noticed something, or the rather the _lack_ of something.

I heard nothing going on downstairs and my parents' bedroom door was open.

_Was I the only one home?_

I quickly ran into my parents' room, just to make sure my mom wasn't still sleeping…

Nobody was in there. The sheets look like they hadn't been folded in days.

I then raced out of their room, downstairs and to the kitchen table. Like I thought, there was a note waiting for me. I grabbed it and brought it to my face.

_Clare-_

_I went in early to church. Just needed some time to think._

_Love, Mom._

Before I could really be angry or worried, I wondered how I was gonna get to school…

I ran back up the stairs, into my room and unplugged my cell phone.

The other line rung a few times before Eli picked up.

"Morning Clare! How are you on this fine Tuesday?" He asked, sarcasm present in his voice.

"Morning. Say, I hate having to ask you on such short notice but do you think you could swing by and bring me to school?"

"Mom oversleep again?" He questioned.

"No. I'll tell you about it when you pick me up." I said franticly. I didn't have time to chit chat, I had to get ready…

"Okay. And Clare, it's no big deal…Me coming to get you. Actually I could come every morning if you wanted me to."

"Really? That'd be really great Eli." I replied. _How I loved having a boyfriend with a car. _

I heard Eli let out a chuckle, "See you soon. Every minute that I have to wait for you to be ready, you owe me a quarter."

"Then I better get going! Bye Eli."

I pressed the end button and threw my phone on my bed.

I went forth with my usually morning routine, just 12 times quicker.

I slipped on a pair of khaki pants, a royal blue polo and a black sweater with a huge yellow 'D' on the side.

I liked that my mornings would be shorter, but these uniforms were gonna get old, _fast._

I began brushing my hair when I heard Morty's loud engine outside my house.

_Crap. I just started doing my hair and I still gotta get my bag ready. Eli's not gonna be happy…_

Then I heard my front door open then close.

"Hey!" I heard Eli's voice echo from downstairs.

_Wow mom. You didn't even lock the front door on your way out. _

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to him.

I really hated being rushed. It happens to me a lot actually, being rushed.

I finished doing my hair, grabbed my cell phone off my bed and was down the stairs. As I descended down the stairs, I noticed Eli lying on my living room couch, his arms bent behind his head.

"Made yourself comfortable I see!" I exclaimed, filing through my bag to make sure I had my planner.

Behind me, I heard Eli get up from the couch, "You owe me….A buck 25."

I spun around to look at him. What I saw wasn't the Eli I was used to.

"Huh." I said what I thought was under my breath.

Eli cocked his head, a confused look in his eyes.

"You just…I mean I've just never seen you in _that_ much color." I explained.

Eli had on a pair of khaki pants, like me, except his were baggier. He also had on a bright red polo and a navy blue hoodie.

I didn't realize how much I had been staring at Eli until he was just inches away from me.

"It's just a uniform. You don't need to full on check me out." He whispered. I blushed and tried to look elsewhere, but couldn't. Something about Eli in color was just so….._Attractive._

Eli chuckled, "Clare. I'm just kidding," I looked into his eyes and smiled, he smiling with me, "So ya ready to go?"

"Yepp!" I said, picking up my bag and my house key off the kitchen counter.

Eli and I side by side, walked to the door, he opening it and walking through first. I then closed the door, locking it behind me, throwing the key in my pocket.

I walked down the front porch steps, Eli standing next to the open passenger door.

"In ya go, m'lady." He said as I slid into the leather seat.

I loved that Eli was actually a _gentlemen. _Like he respects my beliefs and _me_ for that matter. With Eli, I felt….._Secure. _Like if I ever needed him, he'd be there for me. _No matter what._

I liked having that feeling with Eli. I don't think I've even really ever felt that before, feeling safe with somebody. Not even my parents. _Ugh. My parents. _I don't think I could handle another night of yelling. It was slowing shredding me up into nothing…

"Uhh, Clare?" I heard Eli's pierce through my thoughts. I looked over to him, he taking a left turn. I didn't even realize we were moving…Once I had looked at him, he continued talking,

"Clare, what cha thinking about?" He asked, glancing away from the road to look at me.

"You." I blurted, not even thinking about what I had just said. A smirk appeared on Eli's face, he looking back to the road. My cheeks reddened, "I mean, _Us…_And my parents."

"Hmmm." Eli hummed then began to speak, "What about…Us?"

I watched as Eli turned into the Degrassi parking lot, I thinking of what to say...I just decided to slightly pour my heart out.

"I guess I just somehow began thinking about how I feel when I'm with you. You make me feel safe, which is something I've never really ever felt with someone before…"

Eli pulled into a spot and turned Morty off, looking into my eyes. He seemed…._Touched._

"It's like...I know you'll be around when I need you the most. You'd never do anything bad, nothing to hurt me."

An innocent smile crept on Eli's face. He turned towards me, leaning closing, sliding his fingers in between mine.

"You're right. I'd never make you do anything you wouldn't want to do…Except make you give me that dollar 25 for making me wait…" He whispered, winking an emerald eye.

I grinned, my heart thumping rapidly.

Behind Eli, through the glass window of Morty, I saw Lucy approaching. My heart started beating faster. Rage filled up inside of me.

Then without thinking, I wrapped my hand around the back of Eli's neck, closing my eyes. Our lips touched, mine taking control.

Eli then set his hand free from mine, sliding it up my thigh then to my waist.

His touch was so electrifying, my heart skipped a couple of beats, my breathing staggered. Eli must of noticed my lack of oxygen, pulling his lips away from mine. I let out a breath, the sides of me and Eli's noses gently touching.

I opened my eyes and peered out the window, Lucy now turned around, heading towards the school.

The two words ringing in my head….

_Take. That. _

I couldn't stop from smiling. I was suddenly glad Eli's eyes were closed, cause if he had seen me smiling like this he would've asked why.

And I wasn't just going to explain how I enjoyed the fact that Lucy had pretty much just seen us making out….

My smile grew bigger.

"So uhhh…Was that worth a dollar 25 to you?" I whispered promiscuously.

Eli snorted, his breath lightly grazing my cheek, "Hmmm….More like only a dollar."

I nudged my face further into Eli's, letting out a giggle.

My lips then found Eli's again, them touching quickly but softly.

"There. Now we're even." I said, pulling my head back to look at his face.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closed again, Eli's velvety lips covering mine.

His had that had just been running up and down my side was now holding onto my polo, pulling my body closer.

Our lips moved back and forth a couple times before we both pulled away.

"**Now **we're even." He said with smirk.


End file.
